


My Rules, My say

by kittys_devil



Series: My rules, my say [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam noticed the fun Tommy and Isaac had at his party. He just can't let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, all the mistakes are mine.

He is fucking crazy.  That’s the only way to describe it.  Here we are at his 29th Birthday Party. His Golden Birthday.  And we are playing dress up and having our pictures taken in a fucking photo booth.  Crazy, the only way to describe him.  Good thing I love him.

Things started of playful.  Crazy hats, some goofy props and messed up faces for the camera.  Everyone was feeling well, silly.  That silly between sober and drunk where everything was fun.  The more the drinks flowed the more everyone was hanging on each other.  The more the costumes and props came out, the more free the pictures where.

We had been messing around for some time now.  Couple pictures, some cute some goofy.  Friends crammed together to see how many faces will fit in one frame.  Tommy pulled Isaac into an arm around the neck hug.  Just at the picture was snapped Tommy pulled him closer kissing him on the cheek.   Next thing we all knew Isaac was attacking Tommy’s face, full on sloppy wet kisses.  Pushing him back against the wall as he fucked his mouth. Ignoring the harassing cat calls. Loosing themselves in the newness of the kisses as the pictures are snapped.

Adam is only sort of paying attention to them.  Yes it was his Tommy, but there were so man friends that he has not seen in a long time here.  He is watching Tommy relax as the night goes on, having more fun with the pictures.  He looks up when he hears the hollers.  Not like it was not already loud, but those really stood out.  Did he really just see that?  Isaac, his shy drummer fucking his boyfriend’s mouth at his fucking birthday party.

Adam always says there is nothing wrong with a little kissing.  But that takes it to the next level.  He should be pissed.  Isaac attacking Tommy and then Tommy pulling him closer to take it all in.  The pressure Adam feels in his pants tells him it’s not anger he has to deal with tonight. 

It’s getting late, the party is winding down.  Everyone is finally leaving.  Isaac’s wife is passed out in one of the spare bedrooms.  Adam, always the social host makes sure to see everyone out.  Soon it’s just Tommy and Isaac that are left, sitting on the couch.  Both dreading what is about to come next. 

Adam walks behind them, leans down and grabs the back of both of their necks, pulling them towards his head.  He whispers “So, about that kiss.”

He can feel both men tense up.  Still not sure if Adam is pissed or not.  Adam leans towards Isaac, flicking his ear with his tongue.  “Would you like to play with my kitty tonight Isaac?”  The moan that escapes is the only answer he needs. 

He then moves over so his lips are pressed up against Tommy’s neck.  Sliding his tongue over the spot that drives him wild, biting just enough to get his attention.   He whispers into Tommy’s neck “Does my kitty want to play tonight?”  
Tommy can barley get the word out he is so overwhelmed with lust. “Please….”

Adam wraps his fingers into Tommy’s hair, pulling his head back.  Adam leans down kissing Tommy with lusty force, sliding his tongue into Tommy’s mouth.  He pulls back and does the same to Isaac. 

He walks around to the other side of the couch, pulling the two men up.  Wrapping his arm around Tommy’s shoulders.  He grabs Isaac’s hand and leads them both back to his bedroom.

Adam just smirks on the way up the stairs.  When he thought of the “after party” with Tommy this is not even close to what he had in mind.

Adam walks into his room, shuts the door and walks over to the bed.  “Sit, no touching…yet.”  Adam is still a little hesitant.  With Isaac.  He puts his fingers under his chin; pulling his head up to he can see his eyes.  “You sure your want to do this?”

“Yes Adam.  She is ok with it.”  Isaac knows that’s the real question.  That is always the real question when he is with another guy. But they have a mutual understanding. She has her time with her girls too.

“Rules.  Kitty is mine.” That came out more as a possessive growl.  He didn’t realize how possessive he was feeling about Tommy. “You ask before you do anything other than kissing.  You will both answer to me.  I can stop anything at any time even if I gave permission.”

Adam walks across the room, locking the door.  He removes his shirt then crooks his finger calling his kitty to him.  Tommy pounces over to him, removing his shirt along the way.  Adam grabs him, kissing him, their tongues fighting for the power that Tommy does not even want.  Adam runs his tongue across Tommy’s lips, around his ear.  He hears Tommy purr, knowing that’s the sign that Tommy really is his.  Adam bites down on his neck, sucking, marking Tommy as his.  He runs his tongue over the fresh purple marks already showing on his neck. 

Tommy pulls back, grabbing Adam’s hand and pulling him to the bed.  He lets go of Adam’s hand, pushing Isaac into the mattress, climbing on top of him.  Tommy attacks Isaac’s mouth, licking and biting at his lips before sliding his tongue inside.  He continues to suck as Adam climbs behind him, whispering in his ear “I want to see you enjoy him.  Kiss him, lick him, feel your cock in him.  So pretty baby, getting what you want from him and me.” Hearing that Tommy knows he is free to do what he wants.  He does not need to keep asking permission.

Tommy draws back from Isaac, running his tongue across his swollen lips, down his chin and across his neck.  Biting his way down until he reaches Isaac’s nipple, suck and tugging, rolling his tongue around the erect nipple.  He can feel Isaac trying to thrust up but is having little luck with the weight of Tommy and Adam. 

Tommy feels Adam reach around, undoing his belt and removing his pants. Then he can feel Adam do the same to Isaac before finally removing the rest of his clothing.   Tommy runs his tongue across Isaac’s chest, licking and sucking on his other nipple.  He reaches down, circles the tip of Isaac’s cock with his finger, making him jump.  Adam runs his fingers up Tommy’s spine until he is breathing in his neck “Taste it baby, enjoy his cock in your mouth, but only my come is allowed in your mouth.”

Tommy moves down, teasing Isaac’s tip with his tongue.  He feels Adam moving behind him, running his tongue down his spine.  Tommy rolls the head of Isaac’s cock with his tongue as he feels Isaac reach down, twisting his fingers in his hair.  Tommy slides Isaac’s cock into his mouth as he feels Adam’s tongue down his ass, circling his hole.  The sensation makes Tommy buck a little, his teeth scraping against Isaac’s cock, making him thrust into Tommy’s mouth.  Tommy slides Isaac’s cock in and out of his mouth, feeling Isaac pulling on his head as he moves.  He is feeling Adam’s tongue slide in and out of his hole, circling on the inside.  Tommy pulls back, forcing a groan from Isaac.  Isaac moans “Please Adam, wanna taste kitty.”  Adam moves Tommy so he is sitting on Isaac’s chest his cock almost touching Isaac’s lips.  He whispers into Tommy’s ear “Your come is for me, to taste only.”  Tommy knows how far he can go and pushes his cock to Isaac’s mouth.  Isaac looks towards Adam who nods.  Both Adam and Tommy watch as Isaac takes Tommy in his mouth, circling his cock with his tongue, sliding it in and out. 

Tommy feels Adam right behind him before he hears the whispers. “So pretty Tommy, your cock in his mouth.  You like this don’t you. Me sucking and marking you as you get to play with him.”  Adam bites down on Tommy’s neck, right at the collar bone, raising a purple mark.  “You want to fuck him don’t you Tommy.  Fuck him while I fill you ass.” 

Tommy’s entire body is quivering.  The words from Adam are more seductive than he can handle.  He purrs out the words “Ppppleeeeasseee, now.”

Adam pulls Tommy back, knows that he is to far to think about what to do next.  He gets the lube out, running it over his fingers before sliding one into Isaac.  He is tight, but not as tight as Tommy.  He slides in another, stretching him out before sliding in a third.  Isaac is thrusting towards his fingers, wanting more.  Adam pulls out, and slides more lube on his fingers before going to Tommy. He knows how to get him open for his cock.  It only takes a moment; Tommy is moaning and quivering with anticipation. 

Adam tells Isaac to slide up, staying on his back.  Adam lifts his legs as he spread them open for Tommy.  “See him waiting for you baby?  Wanting, need to have you in him. You want to feel him.  Slide your cock in his waiting hole.”  Tommy moves over between Isaac’s legs running his finger across his ass before sliding his cock into Isaac’s waiting hole.  “Don’t move” is all he hears from Adam. 

Adam slides behind Tommy, knowing this is going to be harder for him.  He moves him to the best position before sliding his cock into Tommy.  Adam grabs Tommy’s hips, thrusting into him before whispering “Slowly baby, feel it all.”  Tommy slides his cock in and out of Isaac so slowing, both men panting from lust.  With every thrust forward he feels Adam thrust into him.  With ever pull back, he feel Adam as well. 

He feels Adam increase speed and does the same into Isaac.  Tommy is so lost with lust he is just doing, not thinking.  He feels Isaac reach down, stroking his cock, moving with every thrust.  He feels Isaac’s body tighten up as he spills his come all over his belly.  Tommy grabs at his hips, thrusting in faster until he fills Isaac with his come.  He can’t move, Adam holding onto him with such force as he thrusts harder and harder until he too comes and fills Tommy’s ass.  Only then do the two of them pull their cocks out before collapsing onto the bed. 

Adam pulls Tommy immediately into his arms.  The three of them lay there, coming down from the high.  Isaac is the first to move.  He gently kisses Tommy and then Adam as he crawls out of bed.  He goes to Adam’s bathroom to clean up before putting on his clothes.  As he is dressing he says “Adam, I’m staying in your spare room tonight.” All he gets in response is “MMMhummm”

Once Isaac leaves Adam pulls Tommy closer.  “Such a pretty kitty tonight baby.  You looked so good. You ever kiss him again with out asking, I may not be so generous.”

“Love you too Adam. Still yours don’t worry.”

Tommy kisses him gently before snuggling into his arms where he fit best.  Together they both drift off to sleep.    



	2. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long and Tommy wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, all the mistakes are mine.

Tommy is pouncing around on the bed. Yes, pouncing.Never a good sign.I know it means he wants something. He looks up at me with those big brown eyes.Fuck they kill me every time.

“Yes Giltterbaby?What is it that you want?”

He hides his blushing face, it’s so cute I can’t help but giggle. 

“I want Isaac to come over and um like play. I want to play with him. Fuck, just that was just fucking awesome after your party Adam!”

It’s been 6 weeks since my party.Since that night.I know he has been thinking about it a lot.I’ve seen him watching the videos from the shows.

I know he is mine; I don’t have to worry about that.But the boy just likes to play.I pull Tommy into my lap and his eyes fill with lust. 

“My rules again.I play it all, m’kay?”

He is attacking me so fast I can hardly breathe.

~ ~ ~ ~

It really wasn’t hard to plan.Just getting it all to work out could cause a problem.Of course Isaac was all for it when I called him.That will forever be one of the strangest phone calls I had to make.I want to surprise Tommy; he’s more fun that way.I gave Isaac a key to the house so he can sneak upstairs.

Tommy and I are watching a movie, having a few drinks.I picked out the movie, interesting enough to keep his attention but not so he won’t mind when I interrupt. 

I go into the kitchen, just as a distraction.I come back, walk behind the couch, sliding my arms around his neck.

“I have a surprise for you baby.”

I pull out the blindfold, sliding it over his eyes.Hearing the soft moans already coming from him I know he is going to love tonight. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I can’t believe Adam has me watching this fucking movie.And he is so into it.Not even noticing how restless I am getting watching this fucking thing.At least the whiskey is making it better. 

He comes back from the kitchen, slides his arms around my neck and puts a blindfold on me.I don’t know what he has planned, but I can’t control the moans as they slip past my lips.

He is sucking on my lobe before biting my neck leaving a mark that I’m not even Sutan knows how to hide. 

He pulls away, walking around to the front of the couch, pulling me up into his arms.Kissing me with passion, tongues colliding, tasting what I need.Tugging at my bottom lip, nipping as he pulls away breaking the kiss.Everything more intense with the loss of my sight.

Moaning into my ear he whispers “My kitty, so pretty, so wanting, so trusting.”

He pulls me to his side just as I feel my knees go weak.Walking me down the hall that I know so well. 

He pulls me into the room, closing the door and pushing me against it.He lifts my hands over my head; hold them so that I cannot move.He leans into me.I am expecting a kiss, but instead he brushes his lips across my ear. “My rules baby.” Is all he needs to say.I know what my surprise is and I can feel my cock start to ache with the thought of it. 

It’s a deep moan that crosses my lips as I whisper Adam’s name with more want than I can handle. 

Adam leans in even closer “Your surprise is waiting for you baby.The rules. You are mine. You ask permission. You do as I say. Kiss all you want. Blindfold stays on until I remove it. Understand?”

He has me pushed so hard against the door that all I can do is moan.

I feel empty as he backs away, pulling me with him.Every little touch, every little movement is that much more intense with the loss of my sight.

“Clothes off, now. Both of you.”

I finally hear someone else in the room. My cock twitching as I take off my clothes waiting for permission from Adam to do more.I feel someone behind me before I hear “Surprise Tommy” in my ear. Isaac is pulling me closer, sliding his tongue across my lips. I open my lips, giving him the access he wants.Both of our tongues fighting and exploring.Bodies moving closer together lost in the lust of the moment.

Adam reaches into my hair, pulling my head back, breaking our kiss.Running his tongue across my exposed neck, biting down on the mark he left before.Isaac sucking on my nipples, biting and tugging.

All I hear is “Yes Isaac” before I am being pushed onto the bed and someone’s tongue is flicking the tip of my cock.I reach down for something to hold onto when my hands are pushed above my head.I taste Adam on my lips attacking my mouth before he works his way down my neck.I can feel Isaac swirling his tongue around my cock, playing with my balls as he takes my cock into his mouth.Adam leans to my ear “Don’t come for him baby.Only for me.”

I feel Adam biting his way down my stomach, across my hips before I feel him pull Isaac away from me.I can hear them kissing, tongues fighting before I feel Adam’s tongue around my cock.I can hear Isaac sucking on fingers moaning at the feeling of having them in his mouth.I feel Adam’s fingers against my hole, sliding in one at a time. Isaac is attacking my mouth as Adam is sliding his fingers in and out of my hole increasing the pace of my cock in and out of his mouth.I feel Adam hollow out his mouth before my cock hits the back of his throat. Screaming with pleasure as Isaac holds me down still attacking my mouth. I am coming down his throat as he takes it all in. 

Adam pulls back, climbing over me.His lips brush against my ears as I hear “Does kitty want to play now?”

“Please…” is all I can manage to say. 

“You want to taste him don’t you baby? Feel your tongue over his cock, sliding in and out of your pretty mouth. Letting him fuck your pretty face as I fuck your pretty ass?”

“Fuck Adam, yes, please. Now. Fuck.”

“On your knees Tommy. Isaac, nothing goes down MY kitty’s throat but me understand?”

Adam is grabbing at my hips pulling me onto his waiting cock.He slides it in so slowly and then just stops. 

“Adam, please fuck me.”

I feel Isaac’s cock brush my lips.As I start to lick the tip as Adam start to move slowly.Sliding Isaac’s cock in and out as Adam slides his cock in and out of me. Slowing and moving faster as I do.Swirling my tongue around his cock as Isaac grabs my hair for something to hold onto.I feel Adam increase speed, more lusty, more grunts as he pulls me into him.He reaches down and removes the blindfold, grabbing my hair to pull my head back.Isaac’s cock sliding out just as he comes over my face.Adam drops my hair, grabbing on to my hips will full force, hitting in just the right spot to have me coming again.Moments later I feel his body tense up as he is screaming out my name coming so hard as he collapse onto me. 

We lay there is a mess of left over lust for a while before any of us move.Adam going to get a towel to get me cleaned up.Isaac comes over kissing us both before heading towards the door. 

“If we are gonna keep doing this you're gonna have to change some shit in the guest room. I’m staking a claim in there!” 

Adam and I climb into bed snuggling close.He pulls me into his arms forcing a purr to slip out. 

“Kitty you have fun?”

I reach up to kiss him gently on the lips. 

“Yes baby, thank you.”

I snuggle into his chest as he pets my hair. It’s only a moment more and we are both sleeping.


	3. Isaac's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac was kidding about the room, but Tommy and Adam have other ideas.

We are lying on the couch watching a movie. Tommy is getting a little restless. He keeps starting to say something but instead just snuggles back into my chest.

“Ok baby, spill it.What is on your mind? Because really, you can’t get any further into my chest.”

“’Tis nothing.”

“Tommy your nothing has had you distracted for most of this movie.” I pull his chin up so he is looking into my eyes. “Tell me, please?”

He hides his eyes behind the blonde fringe of his.“I was just um like thinking. Ya know about what Isaac said the last time he was here.”He leans his head down even further, but not before I see his cheeks start to blush. 

“Ok, what about what Isaac said?” I don’t know why he is so shy about Isaac coming over.I enjoy it as much as he does.

He looks up, his eyes glazed over with lust “I want to make the guest room a play room.”

I can’t get my hands on him fast enough, kissing him deeply as our tongues wrestle together. Pulling him so he is straddling my hips. “Fuck baby, love that idea.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy let me take off with the idea.Following me along the way with everything I wanted for the room.We should have had this finished weeks ago.It’s already taken 4 months.But Tommy can be a bit distracting.I have lost count the number of times I had to shoo him out of here when I was working.Not that it wasn’t fun, cause fuck yes we have had some fun in here.But I still have a room to finish.

The bed we picked out is amazing.Enough room to have both Tommy and Isaac tied to the bed if I wish.I can’t wait to get it all set up in here.The cabinets along the wall with more toys that I ever thought I would own.Glass doors for both of them to see what I have to choose from. After all, Tommy said play room, so I went with it.Enjoying the lust in his eyes every time I showed him the newest toy I found. 

It’s so close to being done.So here I am in my scrubby jeans with the tool belt holding all the brushes painting the room the perfect shade of red.I took my shirt off a while ago.The less paint on my clothes the better.I have most of the room done when Tommy comes wandering in.Actually pouncing in is a better way to put it.I know that look in his eyes, I’m done for. 

He walks over, sliding a finger up my spine making my whole body shiver. Tommy walks around leaning up to kiss me before taking the paint brush out of my hand.He leans up, sliding his tongue over my collar bone before nipping at it.Sliding the tool belt off as he is flicking my nipples with his tongue, running his finger over the fabric covering my now throbbing cock.Standing on his toes, rolling his tongue over the shell of my ear he purrs “Want you...need you…please Adam.” 

I pull him into me, dominating the kiss, sliding his shirt off as he quivers at the touch on his skin.Kissing my way down his stomach until I am on my knees in front of him.Looking up I see the lust just flowing out of him, the need more than he can almost handle.He twists his fingers into my hair more for support than anything else.I slide his pants down, freeing his throbbing leaking cock.Sucking at the tip, feeling him shaking at the touch.Sliding more and more of his cock into my mouth as I roll his balls in my other hand.The purring and moaning coming from Tommy making me want this even more.Sucking harder, sliding his cock in and out of my mouth.I hollow out my mouth, taking in even more until it hits the back of my throat.One hum and he is coming so hard, shooting everything down my waiting throat.

Pulling him down onto his back, drizzling the lube over my fingers before sliding them into his waiting hole.The need still there he rocks his hips against my fingers, opening him up.I slide my pants down, rubbing the lube on my cock before pushing it into him.Shuttering as I slide in and out, moving faster and faster.Leaning down taking tongue into my mouth, kissing him with need.Lifting his hips up just slightly, hitting that spot over and over as he screams out with pleasure. Stroking Tommy’s cock feeling it twitch as he is close to coming again.He screams out my name as he comes all over my hand.I pull his hips into me more thrusting hard into him as I come moaning his name.

I collapse onto him, neither one of us wanting to move.We lay there for some time before I have the energy to get up. 

I pull him with me into the bathroom to get cleaned up.Going back to get dressed I look at the mess of brushes everywhere.I have a room to finish for Tommy so he can play again.

“Want some help Adam?”

“Kitty, I love you, but I can’t get anything done with you around. Now out you go.”I shoo him out the door, smacking his ass as he walks out the door. 

Now if I can just keep Tommy out of here when he wants to play we might have this done in time for Isaac’s birthday.  



	4. Shopping List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy go shopping for the party room.

“You made a fucking shopping list Adam?You bring me here, which I still can’t believe you brought me here, and you have a fucking shopping list.Like we are getting groceries?”

“Relax baby.No one knows we are here so quit blushing.And yes, I made a list. Can’t forget anything I need to make you and Isaac happy.”

I hop out of the car and pretty much run to the door.Not that I am excited to be here, but like what if someone sees me.Adam on the other hand strolls in like he is going to the mall.

Some days I think I live the most fucked up life.I talked my boyfriend (though it did not take much convincing) to build a play room in his new house for when Isaac comes over to play.And if that is not fucked up enough we are at some sex kink warehouse.There is shit in here I didn’t even know existed let along have any idea how to use. 

A lot of it is pretty basic, well as basic and you can call all this.He won’t show me the list. Keeps telling me there are surprises for me and Isaac.And the look in his eyes when he says it, yeah I can’t wait to find out. 

We have been here for a bit.There is quite a bit in the cart already.He has cuffs, cock rings, butt plugs, vibrators, blind folds, and more costumes than I ever imagined I would find here. 

I can’t help at the box he just handed me. A lube dispenser. 

“Seriously Adam?”

“Fuck yeah baby.” He leans in close “Gonna fuck you over and over baby, gotta make sure it’s nice and smooth.”

He starts to walk away, leaving me there froze in place.

“Plus, gotta make sure you and Isaac are happy!”

I run over and kiss him.I know he does this for me. It’s only at my request that Isaac comes over to play. I know Adam likes to control both of us, but it’s still for me that he does all this. 

He is whispering a lot with the clerks too.He lifts his head, looking at me with lust in his eyes and just grins.He won’t tell me everything he has planned and it makes me grunt with frustration. 

I swear we have been back to some of these spots over and over again. Suddenly he squeals making just about everyone in the place look over at us.I pull my hood up trying to hide from all the eyes. 

“Baby, come here! You have to see this!”

I look up at him, see him curling that finger calling me to him.He shows me the box and I look up with him, I know a complete look of shock on my face. 

“Just think of it baby.Making a vibrator that’s a mold of my cock.Me slamming into you while you slam that in to Isaac.Or even better, you taking me in that pretty mouth of your as Isaac slam the vibrator into you. Over and over again as you take me two ways.” 

Adam grabs my hips, pulling me to him just before my knees give out. Leaning down, running his tongue around my ear before sucking on the lobe. I am biting my lip, trying to control myself as he is attacking me. 

He pulls away, grabbing my hand. “Come on baby, we have lots more to see!”

When he pulls me over to the bondage tables I about come in my pants like a horny teenager. 

Is comes out more of a growl that I mean it to. “Take me home. NOW.”

“Oh glitterbaby I’m not done yet. Don’t worry baby I will take care of that when we get home.”

It’s at least another half an hour that he hauls me around.Picking out more stuff. Leather and spandex that I know is gonna look amazing on him, but is so not helping my aching cock. 

He won’t even tell me what the gate of hell thing does, but from the look in his eye someone is going to enjoy that a little too much. 

He has gags for both me and Isaac.He picked out collar for each of us, complete with a bell on mine and our names on them. 

Oh fuck he is squealing again.“Kitty! Come here!!”

Shit, this can’t be good. 

The grin covers his entire face. “It’s a kitty tail! Oh baby please tell me you will let me use it on you.”I’m pretty sure he would be jumping up and down if he thought he could get away with it. 

“Fuck you. I hate you sometimes you know that?”

“Oh, but kitty you will look so pretty.”

“Fine, but I still hate you. Now will you take me home?”

He pulls me into him, attacking my mouth with his, forcing his tongue into me.He pulls back, sucking on my lip as he does before I even have a chance to respond. 

It takes way to many trips to get everything in the car. And I see that look; I know we will be back soon.


	5. Cuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy show off the play room to Isaac.

I can’t get him to calm down. He has this goofy lusty look on his face that just makes me want to laugh. He is up and down watching for Isaac like a child watching for Santa.

“Tommy Joe get over here and sit. You look desperate.”

He climbs up into my lap flashing those cute eyes the make me melt every time.

“But it’s been so long! And the surprise we have for him is just…AGH! I just can’t wait!”

I love how excited he gets when Isaac comes over to play. But the best part of Isaac coming over to play is the look of lust and pleasure I can make cross Tommy’s face.

I pull him closer, brushing my lips across his. He shudders in my arms as I push my tongue over his lips, sliding my tongue around his. Neither one of us breaking the kiss until we can no longer breathe.

Tommy presses into me more, grinding his hips into my lap. I grab his hips stopping him. He groans at me for stopping the movements.

“Go to the playroom and wait baby, he will be here soon.”

He is practically leaping up the stairs. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I pull Isaac to me as soon as he is in the door. Leaning into his ear I whisper “My rules.”

He just nods.

“Clothes off honey, you won’t be needed them for a while.”

He stands before me, naked and waiting. 

“Trust me; you are going to love this surprise.”

I cover his eyes with the blindfold. I can’t help but notice his twitching cock responding to the lack of sight. 

I kneel in front of him, licking the tip of his cock for a moment before getting up again and pulling him with me.

We walk into the room and I let out a gasp that’s almost a moan. The sight of Tommy lying on the bed is almost more than I can take. His pale skin contrasting against the black satin sheets, his tattoos seem to be popping out. He is lazily stroking his semi soft cock. I have to fight the urge to pounce on him.

I don’t move for a few minutes, taking in the sight of him lying there. I call Tommy over to us with a crook of my finger. He grabs Isaac’s face pulling him closer as he attacks his mouth. Their tongues fighting, breaths quickening as the two men kiss until they can no longer breathe.

Removing the rest of my clothes I walk over to Tommy. He just looks as me and I nod. I know he wants to show off. He leans into Isaac.

“Adam did this all for us. This is going to be fucking amazing.”

Tommy pulls of Isaac’s blindfold. Isaac just stares with his jaw open. He looks at me and then Tommy.

Tommy moves closer to him, pushing his jaw closed. “Adam says it’s not nice to stare.” He just giggles. I know Tommy has been in here exploring while I have been gone. I told him to stay out, but so much for that. It seems to make him more comfortable with everything.

I wrap my arms around Isaac. His face trying to balance a look of lust and fear while he takes everything in.

“Don’t worry honey, only what you are comfortable with k?”

Isaac is still looking between me, Tommy and the room. “All this…for us…wow…”

Tommy grabs his hand, taking him around the room like a kid in the candy store. I love that Tommy submits to me, but seeing him take control of Isaac is amazing.

The two of them are whispering in the corner. I walk over, putting my arms around both men.

“Something you want to show…oh, well, Tommy what did you have in mind?”

He already has the blue leather cuffs around Isaac’s wrists. He looks up, with that lusty smile on his face as he hands me the pink ones. 

“Oh, baby so pretty on you.”

He offers up both of his wrists so I can place the cuffs on him. I lock into his place, and then do the same to Isaac’s.

I send them both off to lay down grabbing the restraints to attach the cuffs to the bed.

I turn around and Tommy is straddling Isaac, rolling his hips into Isaac as he attacks his mouth. I walk over, grabbing Tommy’s hips as I flip him on his back. Leaning over him, our faces almost touching I growl out “You didn’t ask.”

I attach Tommy’s outside arm to the bed. He reaches over, grabbing Isaac’s hand that is closest to him. With one restraint I attach both of their wrists to the bed before attaching Isaac’s other wrist.

I step back, just admiring the sight of them both so needy. Almost makes my mouth water. 

I lean into Isaac taking his mouth into mine, our tongues colliding until he gives up and lets me take over. Kissing until we are out of air, pulling back as I suck at his bottom lip.

I straddle his hips as I bite at his neck. Not enough to mark him, but enough to make him jump. Moving down I take his nipple into my mouth, running my tongue around it to make it hard before sucking and biting at it. I look up over at Tommy, the lust pouring from him.

“Adam, please”

I haven’t touched him since I secured the restraints.

“You didn’t ask.”

I smile against Isaac’s chest at the moans and groans coming from Tommy.

Running my tongue down Isaac’s chest as I nip at his skin I feel him quivering below me.

I kneel between his legs, taking the base of his cock in my hands. I look over at Tommy while running my tongue around the tip of Isaac’s cock. Licking down to the base and back up, the moans just flowing from Isaac. Taking it all into my mouth I slide up and down, nipping at the tip before taking it all again. 

Twisting my hands around his base, moving faster and faster I feel him getting close.

“Please Adam, just something..anything…”

I take Isaac’s cock all the way, letting it hit the back of my throat. He is coming filling my mouth and down my throat. 

I move to Tommy shoving my tongue into his mouth, letting him taste Isaac on my lips.

“Gonna ask now Glitter baby?”

“Fuck Adam, just please…”

I am kissing him again; let his cock rub against mine. 

I release Isaac’s arm so he can move towards Tommy. He attacks Tommy, the two men kissing with such lust.

I flick my tongue against the tip of Tommy’s cock, leaking all the pre come that is leaking out. I feel him jump at the sensation. Rubbing the lube over my fingers I push two into Tommy. He starts grinding into them before I place a hand on his stomach stopping him. Working him open I add a third finger. Rubbing my fingers over the spot I know drives him wild.

Removing my fingers I move up against Tommy’s ear. 

“You want me in you don’t you baby. Want to feel me fill you until you lose your mind.”

Tommy moans in to Isaac’s mouth, shuddering at the thought.

“I want to see you filling Isaac as I slam my cock into you. Make you thrust into him every time I thrust into you.”

Both men are moaning and begging. I move to Isaac, sliding in one finger and then another opening him up for my baby. When Isaac is ready I grab at his hips, pulling him back down. Attaching the restraint to his wrist again before I release Tommy’s far side. Tommy kneels between Isaac’s legs. I move behind him.

“Ready for this baby?”  
It’s more a moan then an answer.

He pushes Isaac’s knees to his chest, slowly pushing his cock into his hole. Pausing for a moment before slamming it in the rest of the way.

I push Tommy down onto Isaac.

“Don’t move.”

Tommy wraps his free hand around Isaac’s. The two of them lay there quivering with desire, shaking with the need that is so overwhelming. 

I line my cock up before thrusting it into Tommy. Both men gasping at the sudden movement. I grab Tommy’s hips, holding him to me as I thrust into him. Each thrust I take pounding him into Isaac.

It’s not long before we are all coming. With all the energy I have left I pull out of Tommy and fall onto the bed before he collapses onto Isaac.

We lay there blissed out for some time.

Isaac speaks first. “Fuck just…it is gonna be like this every time?”

I kiss his cheek as I climb out of bed to get cleaned up. “Oh honey, you have no idea the amount of surprises I have for you two.”

Tommy snuggles up to me with that look in his eyes as we walk down the hall. 

“Can we cuddle with Isaac tonight, baby?”

I can only say yes to Tommy wanting to take care of his boy.


	6. Blindfolds

I have something planned for them. But I know that I have to let Tommy take care of Isaac too. Sometimes giving up all the control is just hard…

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy is bouncing around the room. Ok, not really bouncing but the boy can’t sit still to save his life right now.

“ C’mere Kitty.”

I pull him onto my lap kissing him with such force it pulls a moan out of him.

“Need…Adam...Please.”

“Soon baby. He will be here very soon.”

That’s part of our new deal. I want to see him fall apart when Isaac is here so he’s not allowed to come for a week before hand.

“Tonight I want you to let him, get him ready ok? And don’t forget the blindfold. Leave it on him ok?”

The lust that crosses Tommy’s face makes my cock jump.

~ ~ ~ ~

When Isaac knocks on the door I go to open it. I pull him inside bringing his mouth to mine as I kiss him, sliding my tongue over his lips until he opens up for me. I am pull at his shirt breaking our kiss only for a moment to lift it over his head. Attacking his mouth again I undo his pants letting them fall to his feet.

It’s Adam’s rules. Isaac leaves his clothes at the door. Not that I mind one bit. And from the feel of his cock is rubbing against my thigh I’m sure he does not either.

“Take the rest off. You know his rules.”

Adam wants me to take more control, but it’s still hard for me sometimes. After all these are all his rules.

Isaac is standing there, his thick cock just throbbing. I can’t help but fall to my knees and take it in my mouth for a moment. The groan that passes his lips makes me smile. 

When I stand I take the blindfold Adam gave me. I lean down whispering in his ear. “It’s better blindfolded, trust me.”

I can see Adam out of the corner of my eye watching us rubbing his palm over the bulge in his jeans.

I place the blindfold on Isaac and grab his hand leading him to the room. I feel the heat of Adam’s eyes as we walk past him and down the hall.

I pull my shirt off as soon as we are in the play room. I lay Isaac on the bed and climb on top of him. Running my fingers over his chest I can feel him jump at every little touch. The loss of his sight is making everything else so much more sensitive.

He reaches up grabbing my shoulders flipping me onto my back. He leans down kissing me with such force. I can’t help but whimper as he moves down sucking on my nipples. I feel him bit down leaving a mark on my chest.

I flip us back over and straddle his hips taking his mouth into mine. I am kissing him fiercely as he moans underneath me. I break the kiss moving to his neck. I’m running my tongue over his soft skin before biting down marking him just below the collar. I move down his body kissing and biting and teasing him with my tongue. He about jumps off the bed when I leave a mark on his hip where I know his jeans will rub against. I move to get the lube slicking up my fingers. Taking his cock into my mouth I slide my fingers into him. I am working him open so he will be more than ready for us just like Adam did to me a short while ago.

I move back up so my lips are against his ear.

“Wait for us…I’ll be right back.”

I leave to get Adam, ready to show him how well I did.

~ ~ ~ ~

I hear Tommy coming down the hall. The sight of him with just his dark jeans on as he pads barefooted towards me makes me whimper inside.

When he gets closer I can see his jeans have slipped a little lower showing the mark I left on his hip this morning. 

He knees on the floor next to me and I see the mark on his chest from Isaac. I run my nail around it.

“Having a little too much fun kitty?”

Tommy racks his nails into my thigh, just asking to play. The look in his eyes tells me he did as I asked.

“Your boy ready to play now baby?”

“Very ready Adam. C’mon don’t want to leave him too long.”

He turns to walk away and I grab his shoulders. 

“I never said the rules didn’t apply to you baby. Clothes off, blind fold on baby.”

His cock is leaking as he strips his clothes, the cock ring I put on this morning still in place. I slide the blindfold over his eyes as he moans at my touch. 

Leaning into his ear I breathe out “You still ready for me?”

“Mmmmm” is the only reply I get. Grabbing his hand I lead him back to the playroom.

~ ~ ~ ~

We walk in and I gasp at the sight of Isaac. He is lying in the bed with this blindfold on just waiting. Then I notice the cock ring Tommy put on him. I never asked for that and it makes me smile.

“Well done Kitty. He is very pretty laying there.”

I lay Tommy down next to Isaac and smile when they join hands.

I grab the feather and just watch the two of them quivering with anticipation. I run the feather down Tommy’s chest and then Isaac’s. Both of them are bucking their hips at the sensation. I lightly touch their cocks with the tip of the feather and watch them both quiver and moan with need. When I take my fingertip and run it over their chest and around their nipples they are both panting with lust. 

I stand back watching them both falling apart pleading for more.

I climb over Tommy taking his mouth into mine, our tongues colliding with passion. Breaking apart our kiss I lean into his hear.

“No coming until I say so.”

He just nods as I reach down and release his cock ring. Slicking up his cock I move him until he is kneeling between Isaac, both men still with their blindfolds on.

Helping him guide his cock into Isaac I push him down once he has his entire length inside. 

I lube up my cock pressing it into Tommy. I pull him up, holding him against my chest. The sight of him with his cock in Isaac with his blindfold still on makes my cock even harder. I slam into him as he does the same to Isaac. Both men are moaning and groaning with pleasure. I know Tommy is getting close. Biting at his ear I moan out “now” and feel him let go. I follow him shortly. 

I move from behind him as soon as I can feel my legs again. Still blissed out from his orgasm he pulls out of Isaac and drops to his knees between him. Taking Isaac’s cock into his mouth he releases the cock ring before I can even look back. A moment later Isaac is screaming out as he comes down my kitty’s throat.

As the three of us climb back into bed after getting cleaned up I can’t help but wonder how much I can get the two of them to let me do.


	7. Gags

Isaac calls me up to tell me he has a surprise for us. He asks me not to tell Tommy, he is coming over, and to send Tommy upstairs when I hear him pull up. He has me more than curious. Between the aggressiveness and the secret, I can’t wait for him to get here.

I do just like Isaac asks.

“Kitty come here.”

Tommy just looks over at me from the chair. 

“I said come here.”

He walks over and I pull him to me kissing him fiercely. 

“Isaac is here. Go up to the play room and get ready.”

His brown eyes glaze over with lust as he breaks away from me to head upstairs.

I let Isaac in and he shies away from me.

“Ok hon, what’s up? You usually don’t go all demanding on me.”

He can’t look at me as he hands over a roll of duct tape. I pull him to me kissing him until he opens up for me.

“Now you gonna tell me what you want? This whole shy thing is cute and sexy and all but Tommy is upstairs naked waiting for us.”

When he finally tells me what he wants I kiss him again, sliding my tongue into his mouth. I suck on his bottom lip as I break the kiss and step back from him.

“You know the rules. Clothes off.”

When he is naked we head upstairs to a waiting Tommy.

~ ~ ~ ~

Isaac goes over to Tommy and looks at me. I just nod and Isaac is attacking Tommy like he needs his kisses to breath. I can tell they missed each other. It amazes me how much more Isaac responds to Tommy. It’s really sexy the way that Tommy takes control over him.

I take off the rest of my clothes and walk over to the bed. Tommy is hovering over Isaac claiming his mouth. I smack his ass just hard enough to get his attention.

“So Kitty. Isaac seems to think you have a thing for duct tape.”

When I show him the roll of sliver tape his eyes go wide and I can see the smirk on Isaac’s face. 

“Lay down, both of you, on your backs.”

I rip off a piece of tape and hand it over to Isaac. 

“Kiss him, and then put it on him.”

Isaac does as I ask. Tommy just moans out as he gets the tape on his mouth. When Isaac lays back down I kiss him before putting tape over his mouth. 

I grab Tommy’s wrists pulling them through the bars on the headboard. I rip off more tape, binding his wrists together. I lean into his ear, suck and biting at the lobe.

“So pretty for me kitty, so needy waiting for us.”

I can hear the moan trying to escape through the tape.

I grab Isaac’s wrists and have him lace his fingers together on his chest. I bind his wrists together with tape as well.

I lean into Tommy’s ear again teasing his nipples as I run my tongue around the outer shell. 

“Gonna be good for me kitty?”

His eyes are so dark brown from lust I can only smirk.

I move so I am hovering over Isaac. The need that he has right now is all over his face. I run my tongue around his ear and down the base of his neck. I stop to suck a small mark at the base of his collar bone. I can hear the groans and moans caught in his throat. 

I move down teasing Isaac’s nipples with my fingers. Sitting up on my knees I watch Isaac’s face as I roll his nipples between my fingers. I tug and pull as his eyes change colors with lust. Leaning back down I take his hard nipple into my mouth rolling my tongue around it before sucking it hard. My cock twitches at the noises that are fighting to get out of him.

I can see Tommy out of the corner of my eye. Thrashing and pulling against the bed trying to get me to touch him. 

“Be good kitty!”

I hear him settle down as I go back to teasing Isaac. I tease Isaac with my tongue, barely touching his skin as I run it over his chest and around his belly button. I nip at his skin until I reach his cock. It’s thick and dark in color waiting for me to do something. I flick the tip with my tongue and run it down and back up again. Isaac moans when I pull away.

I get the lube slicking up my fingers. I slide them into Isaac opening him up. I twist them around until I hit his prostate and he is thrashing on the bed. I lock eyes with Tommy while doing this, watching his eyes beg with need. I watch Tommy, licking my lips at him while I open up Isaac.

“You want him kitty? Want him to ride that pretty cock of yours?”

Tommy nods so frantically I just have to laugh.

I move over to Tommy opening him up as well. Sliding two fingers in I start to scissor them to open him up. I quickly add a third finger, twisting and thrusting my fingers into him. His cock jumps with every touch leaving a pool of pre come on his belly where it rests.

I grab Isaac’s hips lifting him up so he is straddling Tommy’s hips facing his knees. Both of them are moaning out as Isaac slips down until he is fully seated on Tommy’s cock.

“Don’t move.”

I spread open Tommy’s legs moving between them. I slide my cock into Tommy as Isaac puts his hands around my neck. I start moving slowing into Tommy. I grab Isaac’s hips to get him moving. Tommy is moaning and groaning and thrashing around beneath us. I let go of Isaac’s hips pulling the tape off his mouth. I take his mouth into mine, sliding my tongue into his mouth and taking him as mine. I kiss him as he fucks himself on Tommy and I slam into Tommy. Our kisses become sloppier until we are just panting at each other. 

I can tell Tommy is getting really close so I reach behind Isaac ripping of Tommy’s tape from his mouth. The tape is pulled off just as Tommy comes shouting out my name. I reach down grabbing Isaac’s cock letting him fuck into my hand until he is coming all over it. Isaac moves off of Tommy and I grab Tommy’s hips slamming into him with full force until I am coming as well. 

I slip out of Tommy getting a towel to clean us all off. I lean down kissing Tommy gently where the tape left red marks on his lips. I take the tape off his wrists pulling one at a time to my lips kissing them gently. 

Tommy moves to take the tape off of Isaac’s wrists, kissing them just as I did to him. 

We climb back into bed and fall asleep with me holding both of them.


End file.
